The Day The Gods Knew
by Swan Songs
Summary: The Romans knew about the Greeks; the Greeks knew about the Romans, The Egyptians soon found out, being egar to throw their two cents in, they were soon at war. The war raged on between the gods, leaving the camps to fight it out, leaving meany civilians dead, and meany of their own as well. Camp Half-blood/Camp Jupiter/Red Pyrimid mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first sory Ariel and I are going to upload ;D. It's a Percy Jackson/Red Pyrimid/Camp Jupiter sort of mix, and it's taking place in 2012 (The destruction of 2012), hope you guys like it ;). P.S, Ariel is Shaley, and Kai is Zandrea:).**

.001 Shaley Cortez

Sometimes I wish I was an unsuspecting _normal_ girl. Ones whoe's only worry was hair or homework. Not the raging war between three camps consisting of magical, definently _not_ normal teens. One camp, Camp Half-Blood, all Greek, The other, Camp Jupiter, holding only battle strong Roman godlings, And then there's us, the Brooklyn House: 21st Nome.

At the moment, those Roman bastereds have got the upper hand. Talk of allying with the Greeks has leached out any hopes of the Magicians. They've attacked our nome numoruse times. Almost everything is broken or in shambles. We're all exhuasted and about ready to give up. "Get ready!" Walt-Who's- actually-Anubis shouts. Me and ten other kids, our ages ranging from 12-16, are tense. A battle cry is heard, echoeing around our tense silence. We raise our staffs, the door bursts open and Jason Grace (a face I have become so familar with) is in the lead. His face is grim, blue eyes, hard and cold.

"Charge!" he shouts. All Hell breaks loose.

From behind him waves of dirty, cut up, angry Roman soldiers pound us. They surround our pathetic group, pushing us into a tight circle. any spells are weak and usless; a joke in their eyes.

Someone smashes the but if their sword into my stomach. I sink to the floor in a painful heap. A foot connects to my ribs, another to my arm, and face gets a shield to the head. I'm screaming and whimpering in pain and fear. My staff lays useless away from me. "Enough!" Jason shouts. "Tie them up and knock them out." He orders. My arms are pried away from my head and shoved into some ropes. My ankles are tied, a gag is stuffed into my mouth. A blunt blow is to the back of my head and I'm out like a light.

-XxX-

I come to and everything is all wrong. The kids I was fighting with are still down, tied and gagged like animals. My head throbs with every beat of my heart. Blood oozes from some unknowen gash on my head,and my ribs burn with everybreath. The gag in my mouth has sucked out any moisture there. I'm strapped to a wooden chair that digs into my ass. A stocky, rugged boy is guarding us behind iorn bars.

A prison cell, thats what they trapped us in. A prison Cell. We are _not_ prisoners of war, we can't be. "Let me inside" Jason's low voice sears into my skull, the bars clatter open making me flinch. "Leave." He barks at the gaurd. The door clatters shut and Jason Grace is looking over us ditastfuly.

"Let us go." Anika, our 12 year old, sobs. I crane my neck to my left to see her hunched over in her chair. Tears track down cut up and buised face. She's not gagged, thankfully. "Please."

"That's not posible." Jason states calmly. "Do you no why you're here?" He asks us, eyeing everyone.

"Because you're an ass?" Nick asks.

"No," Jason says, clenching his hands at his sides,"you're bait."

Question marks had to have hovered over our heads. "Come again?" Nick asks.

"Once your house has realized you are all are missing, they'll come to get you. Then we'll strike and this war will be over." Jason explains as if it were obviouse. The silence that comes is defeaning. "Too bad your gods," he spits the word, "couldn't stay gone, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"All of u Romans are cowards!" Walt-Anubis souts, his deep voice echoing around the prison.

Jason Grace doesn't even look at him. He takes his leave, and we are left alone again. Little fingers undo the ropes binding my wrists and the gag around my mouth. "Thanks, " I say hoursly to them. Everyone's up and awake, pushing our chairs into a loose circle. "What should we do now?" Anika asks.

All eyes swivle to Walt/Anubis and I. Being the oldest ones, (him 16, or actualy thousands of years? So confusing. Me 15.) we were the leaders. Me being the genious with words I am, "Uhmm," Is the answer.

"We'll just have to wait this out untill this blows over." Walt cuts in giving me a sharp glare.

They all had their heads defeat making their eyes and shoulders droop. even walt's dark eyes dull a little. I succomed to the boredom gnawing at my brain, scratching little swirles into the wooden chair until my fingers are numb. It seemed like hours passed until one of the guards returns, carrying a plastic shopping bag. He opens the bars lugging it in, "food" he announces, spilling the contents. Bottles of water and bags of cheetos. "Enjoy," He grins and leaves.

Jocelyn, our only 14 year old, tears into the bag. Then Nick and the rest of them have bags amd waters. The sounds of eating fill the silence of the prision, all of us were so focused, we didn't evenm know anyone was there. "Eh-hem," He clears his throught.

I nearly chuck my water bottle at him in shock. He was scrawny, pale, and had a wicke grin on his face. "I am Octavian." He introduces himself, "The augur, though, I doubt you _Egyptians_," he says it as though we were poison in his mouth. "Would know what that is." He looks us over, one by one. "Hm," He hums, tipping his chin, "An odd bunch. Very odd." He notes.

"We are not some fucking lab rats." I finally snap. His mouth thins into a line. His eyes narrow.

"Oh, but you are." He cackles, gripping the cell bars. I stan dup from my chair and stalk over to the bars, face to face with him.

"Leave." I spit out. Octavian's grin widdens as he pushes away from the cell.

"So brave, so brave." He sin-songs as he skips away. When he's no longer in sight, I return back to my seat. Walt/Anubis regaurds me silently. "What?" I snap, put off by his silence.

"Don't make it any harder for them then it alrady is Shay," He says, "Just stay silent, don't talk to them."

"I don't see you trying to do anything. So much for a god," I mumble tha last part. His eyes flash and his face goes stony.

"You of all people should know I'm trying." He says angrily, clenching his amulets. Curious to know who I'm actually speaking to I lower my vision into the Duat, seeing an angry Anubis.

"Then why don't you just ash the bars?" I shout, throwing, my hands into the air, "We could ahve been out of here yeasterday!"

"He's being a wise leader." His voice starttles me. "Shouldn'it you not be yelling escape strategies." I crane my neck around and see the owner of the voice.

My intial thought, "Oh Gods of Egypt, he is hot." He was tall, probably oaround 5'9, windswept, dark brown hair, led to dark green eyesand an angular jaw. He had wide-ish shoulders, lean body clothed in a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans with traditional Roman weaponry. His lips were set in amused smirk. In my mind, I demanded to know who he was, while in reality, I say, "Uh, uhm-huh?"

"Who are you?" Walt/Anubis demands instead.

"Xavier Lindell, son of Apollo, your gaurd from now on." Xavier? I was thinking more along the lines of Josh, or Liam. "And you are?" He gestures to all of us.

"Walt Stone." Walt/Anubis says."

"Nick James." Nick goes, and the rest follow.

"Annika Colsion."

"Tammy Stands."

"Bruce Camdon."

"Emmery O'Connor."

"Johnny Stull."

"Camron Lane."

"Shaun Lopez."

"Karen Wan."

"Shalyley Cartell." I say finally. Xavier is sitting on the floor by now, resting his face against the bars.

"A tense silence fills the space. Xavier keeps staring at us. I finally snap, "Are you going to say something, or are you going to keep staring like a weirdo?"

"Oh, uh, sorry." He says awkwardly rubbing at his neck. "I spaced out." He says, a nervouse grin on his face, "I've never actually seen Egyptians, you're not at all what I expected."

"Did you expect us to run around with wooden sticks yelling Harry Potter spells?" I say hotly, letting myself smile as his face heats with blush.

"No!" He presists, but the red on his face gives himself away. The intients around me all giggle. Xavier starts to laugh along with us. As we calm down, he asks us the last thing I would've imagined to be asksed as a prisoner, "Do you guys need clothes?"

"Yes!" Tammy, she's thirteen mind you, explodes, "Please!" an agreement ripples through us all, because honestly, I had blood caked on to me, and no one else was much better. I don't think any of us had changed clothes, or showered since the morrning before when the Greeks and Romans gave us a break.

Xavier smile, "Ok hold on." He shouts something in a language I've never heard before.

A gaurd appears with an armfull of shackles. He opens the door, and shackles us all up, leading us to a hall on the outside. All around us people in full battle armour are shouting orders, training, or being healed. Explosions thunder on one side, glowing lights are returned on another. Little familure clay figures are in a pile by a tree, and we watched as a girl poured liquid on them, then stood aside, and watched them come to life.

Xavier leads us to a building, the doors were wide open, letting the smell of soap poor through. As we walked in, I nearly jump into some of the baths. Xavier shows us the sepearte stalls, says we'll be given our clothes and leave us to make sure no one comes in. I shower quickly, letting the hot water scold off the blood and sweat, rub some random soap into my hair, and change into the clothes I have been given. Some shorts, and a purple t-shirt two sizes to big. Where my bloody, tattered jeans went, I will never know.

"Done so soon?" Xavier asks when I come out.

"Yep." I respond.

This is where the awkward silence seeps in. We staqnd a ways apart, waiting for the others. Shout of anger and disbelief roll above the regular noise. People are shouting "Dirty Grecaus." And other nasty things. Xavier's hand flies to the hilt of his sword, wrpping around it. A girl in a flowy purple cape materializes infront of us, her eyes narrowing.

"Stand down, they are of no threat." I look past her to see three poeple. They all looked nervous, like they were ready to go into action at any time. The boy; the one with the green eyes, leans over to whisper into the girl with purple bangs. I catch his words- "Egyptians! I thought we agreen no prisoners!" The girl nods stiffly, anger glowing into her bright blue eyes.

"Renya, I thought we agreed, No prisoners!" The girl grinds out. Renya looks over her sharply before answering.

"They've taken some of ours as well, Grecaus, old habits die hard." She looks to me, disgust evedent in her eyes.

"These are modern times!" Purple hair says a little too loudly. "We aren't in the old days anymore!"

"This is my camp, Zandrea Reed. You _will_ hold your toung and respect me." Renya says, warning leaking into her tone. Zandrea shuts her mouth, but keeps the angry look on her face. "As you were." Renya nods for the group to follow her.

Xavier visibly deflates, relief flooding into his green eyes. He mutteres something about disrespectful Greeks, staring affter the group. "Who are they?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"The heads of the Greeks, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Zandrea Reed. They're here to discuss... Pressing issues." He answers. I don't ask for anything else, willing my people to hurry their sorry asses up.

-XxX-

Back in our cell, I tell the group whats happened. "It's about the allience." Walt says.

"So that's it then?" Nick says, "We are gonners." He moans miserably, curling into a ball, and going to sleep. The rest of the group follows silently, pairing off, just leaving myself and Walt.

"We are destiened to loose." I state. Walt nods, making the knot in my stomach tighter. "Fuck."

"There's too meany. We never stood a chance. He mumbles, and huddles into the corner. He eventualy dazes off.

Exahustion is what finally shuts off my mind, pulling me under the chaotic thoughts. I don't dream the whole night, wich is strange, because I always dream. And stranger still, when I wake, I'm back home, at the Brooklyn House. No rumbles shook the building, not even a war cry is heard. All there is, is silence.

I found out later, that we all showed up on the door step over night, dead asleep. As soon as it happened, all attack ceased. We filled Carter in about the meeting, he nods grimly, excepting our fate.

"We are done for." Is all he says. I should be happy to be back, though with the wounded magicians and our dead to burry, there's no actual peace. Something big- an attack- was going to happen, and all we could do was prepare for our deaths.

**So, how did you like it? Review posibly? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, How's it going? This is the second chapter (duh) and I, Kai, will be writing in Zandrea's POV. So here it goes :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2~ Zandrea Reed**

This is it. This is war. Wounded solders were throwen everywhere, and where taken where ever there was room. This is what war was like, it was bloody, painfull, and ugly. This is what my father was God of, and I was proud.

I gripped my sword tighter as Camp Jupiter came into veiw. Their camp was like ours, or so I've heard. They worshiped the gods, and had war games. Thats all we had knowen, but all I knew for sure was that the world was in an all out war, simply because the Ancient gods all found out about eachother, and couldn't realise that all they had to do was leave it to the Greeks; the ones that had it all together.

We were getting closer with every falp of our pagsus' wings. Closer, and closer, all to so we could discuss the merging of our two camps. I don't know why anyone would think that's a good idea, but apparently, someone did.

When I see Camp Jupiter, I am pissed. It is much larger, and was in a lot better condition. "Zan!" Percy called. "Bubas says you're getting a little heavy there!" FishBoy can read the minds of horses and Pegasus', so this is how he decides to pass the time.

"Sure Percy. Annabeth, are you ready?" I call to the blond haired child of Athena who had been unusualy quiet.

"Yes." Is all she replys. In less than a minute we would be landing, and "escorted" to the praetor's den. Three Greeks and a camp full of Romans. What could possibly go wrong?

The count down began mentaly, and suddenly, we were out of the air, and landing on the ground. Waiting for us was Jason Grace, Reyna, and Octavian, the worst of them all. My wrists were quickly bound by gohst gaurds. "How was the ride over Zandrea Reed?" Jason asks, his voice low, as we begin walking to the Pantheon.

"Perfect Jason Grace, just perfect." I repeatedly hear the word "_Graecus_" being slurred through out the Roman soilders.

Suddenly Reyna stops, and begins to order her people, "Stand down. They are of no threat."

Percy very slighly, and very quickly, leans over, "Egyptians." He speaks quietly, and smoothly as not to alarm anyone. Well of course, anyone, but me. I look to see them, and sure enough, there they are, those dirty, mangy Egyptians.

"Reyna." I speak without thinking, which is not a good thing, "I thought we agreed. No prisoners of war!" She gives me a look of death, and her campers stand there with there mouths gaping like the fish Percy is related to.

"They have taken some of our own as well _Graecus_, old habbits die hard." Now she was smirking.

"These are modern times! You can't just run around with people that suck!" Sorry, but the Egyptians were doing miserably, and that's why they were captured. "These aren't the old days anymore!"

"This is my camp Zandrea Reed, you _will_ learn to hold your toungh and respect me. As you were." She then dismisses her campers, and we move on.

The Praetor's den was cold and unwelcoming, with a single bowl of JellyBeans. Percy, Annabeth, and I were released, and free to rub some feeling back into our wrists.

"Quiet a stunt you pulled out the Zandrea, and a risky one." Octavian says, poping a candy into his mouth. "Not a good move if we are to allie." Each of the Roman's nod.

I look at them, and they look back. Rage suddenly fills me. "Reyna, as a daughter of Bellona, you should know how the rules of war work. And you're right Octavian, it was a risky move, but I can pull it because, lets face it. We're all going to burn in this war because no one will forfite, not the Romans, and deffinetly not the Greeks, so in order to have this end with even a third of survivors, our two camps need to allie. And it's all riding on our shoulders." Jason, Reyna and Octaivian soak in what I have said, and what I'm implying.

Annabeth backs me up, "So as of now, we will not be allying on account of the rule breake."

"What if we send them back?" Reyna asks slowly, notg wanting to sound to egar, "What if we send our prisioners back?"

Percy pounders in this. "Then we can meet again, this time at our camp, and we can see."

Reyna appears to have a different idea as she shakes her head. "No. In two weeks time we will meet again. All 3 camps, and three different commities," Now she's deep in thought "That way we can all have a say in this." I am confused. Actualy I'm beyond confused. When has a Roman actually cared about others?

"What?" Percy asks, but he's ignored.

"One of the groups can be," she looks up, "purely about the war. Another one can be about the issue of prisoners. The last can be about the well being of the mortals."

Even Jason looks at her confused. "How do you figure? What if the Egyptian's decline the invintation."

Now Reyna smirks. "Who says its an invintation? If they don't come willingly... We'll think of a way."

The tense, attack-ready circle we all had been standing in before, now became a loose placment of working minds, and impaitent solutions. Now we all get to show off the reason the God's chose us to be the messangers. "How meany people are allowed from each camp?" I ask.

"Three groups, so three people. That sounds good." Octavian thinks aloud.

Reyna agrees, "Yes. One from each camp will be chosen to be in each commitie."

"Well the first question should be wich three people from the Egyptians. Obviously, we're all going to be there." Percy says.

"I know just the people." Jason says.

"Who?" I ask after he waits too long.

"A girls who's 15 named Shayley Cortez, a guy who looks to like a really mussculy 16 year old, named Walt, and another whimpy looking 15 year old named Carter Kane." Jason finishes.

We all nod and accept this. "So who's going to be in the groups?" I ask.

"I'll be in the war council," Jason offers, "With Zandrea because, well she's daughter of Ares, and that Walt kid should be in there with us." Reyna accepts this even though we all know she should be in there.

"I think I should be in the one about the mortals." States Percy.

"Yes, and I belive I will join you Percy Jakson." Octavian almost purrs. Ok, one thing I've learned for sure on this trip; stay away from the creepy child named Octavian.

"I think Sdaie Kane should join you." Jason says. He's the only one who has met them/delt with them, so he's really the only one who can say wich belongs where.

"That leaves Reyna, Shayley and I," Annabeth says, "On the council of prisoners." Again, we all nod excepting this.

"We are clear," Reyna starts, "That in two weeks, we will meet, and discuss these topics. Without anyone getting killed."

"Yeah." The other five of us mumble.

"Now all that's left is for you to put back the prisioners." Annabeth reminds them.

"That will be done as soon as you _Graecus_ depart."

"Very well, then I suppose we will be on our way." Percy says.

XxX

Three hours later we were back on our home turf, and it was a relife.

As soon as we got back to our almost-destroyed camp, we had to go meet with Chiron and tell him the damge that had been done. He was pleased with the results, and told us to go back to our cabins. Percy was all alone in his, being the only son of Posiden, so he decided to go for a walk with Annabeth, who was in fact his girlfriend.

I went back to my cabin and was greated by all my brother and sisters. Chiron had asked us not to disclose what had happened, so even if I had wanted to, I wasn't able to tell when Clarise asked what had happened, and what the Roman camp was like.

Eventually it was time for curfew, the lights were turned off, and all of us demigod childeren were left to dream our little demigod dreams, wich wasn't as peacfull as it sounds.

**Review? :D**


End file.
